Olivia's rescuer
by books.and.cop-shows
Summary: Olivia gets kidnaped! no worries Elliott is comming to her rescue. E/O
1. Chapter 1

_**my first fanfic *giggles uncontrollably* and i want all your comments. don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclamer: You would know if i owned it. trust me. **_

_**Olivia's POV**_

I felt tears come to my eyes as my attacker grabbed me. "Come on baby. We're going to take a little ride." Think Olivia think! I can't just let the mother fucker take me but fighting won't do any good. A thought crossed my mind. "Can I at least write them a letter to tell them not to look for me? I don't want them dragged into this. You want me right? I go without a fight if you let me." I begged. He thought a moment. "Fine, make it quick. I am going to read it." I nodded. If this worked he could read it all he wants.

He got me some paper seeing how I was tied up at the moment. He untied my hands and handed me the paper. As I grabbed it I purposely let it slice his finger. "Damn it!" he shouted. "I'm sorry; there are band aids in the bathroom. I'll be done when you come back." He nodded and I smiled slightly as I saw that he used his cut hand to open the door. I wrote Elliott a letter. A tear blurred his name at the bottom of the page. I took a deep breath and folded it. I stuck it under the bed after the creep came back and read it. I secretly hid my phone in my shoe. I dearly hope Elliott gets the message.

_**Elliott's POV**_

Panic settled into every pore in my body. Olivia was gone. My whole life depended on that woman. She was the reason I was calm at work, the reason I haven't killed half of the men we got, and she was the reason I got up in the morning. What was I going to do?

The rest of the team searched the rest of the apartment while I looked at her bedroom. I noticed a small piece of paper under her bed. The paper was folded and said "El" on the front. I knew that means that she only wants me to read it.

_**Elliott**__,_

_I have been kidnapped. __**The attacker is**__ masked. I can't tell you the exact time but it is around __**6 **__at night. I can hear his __**feet. **__On my __**tall**__ shelf in the closet there is a note __**with**__ little picture of me. Keep it, I feel a little __**blue **__but not scared. I can't make this too long because I can feel his __**eyes **__on my back. __**Look, **__I miss you. Don't let your emotions show in__fr__**on**__t of __**the**__ others. I'll __**b**__e b__**a**__ck at __**th**__e job __**r**__eally s__**oo**__n I hope. Ti__**m**__e is running out. You can __**handle **__this. Don't try and __**find me. I'm **__not __**so scared El **__so __**just please **__don't try to __**find me. I**__'ll miss you. _

_**Love**_

_Olivia (but __**you**__ already knew that)_

_**P.S.**__**my phone is**__ not __**with me**__. So don't __**track it.**_

I was so confused. Why would I need another picture of her? My house has more pictures of Olivia than Kathy (much to Kathy's displeasure and jealousy), besides she doesn't have a closet, and since when does she "feel blue"? I guess if I was about to be kidnaped and have to tell my best friend (AKA Olivia) one thing I would be a little crazy too. Still though, it's not like her to give up so easy. I read and reread the letter tree times before I got it. A few of the words were slightly darker. Not noticeably dark. You had to study it for a while to get it. I got a piece of paper and wrote down the real note.

_Elliott,_

_The attacker is 6 feet tall with blue eyes. Look on the bathroom handle._ _Find me. I am so scared El. Just please find me. I love you._

_P.S. my phone is with me. Track it_

I walked over to the bathroom to see a bloody print on the handle. I looked at the note. There was a corner with blood on it. I smiled. She is a genus. I could almost see her "accidentally" giving the man a paper cut and telling him the band aids were in the bathroom.

I smiled and looked at the second half of the note. She was scared and… she loved me. Wait, what? That can't be right. I'm a married man. I looked at both notes again. Yep, I wrote it down right. Oh my god. Olivia Benson just told me she loves me in a secret note. If you think about it, it really is just like us. Only Liv would say what I've felt for years, if I was honest with myself, in a secret note, and only I would need to have my best friend to be kidnapped to see what an idiot I've been. I, Elliott Stabler, am in love with Olivia Benson. That didn't even cover it. I have no word to say about how I feel. I loved Kathy but I've never been _in _love with Kathy. I have to find Olivia to tell her that I love her.

**_What do you think? this was sort of a maby thing. if i don't get some reviews i'll stop writing. because i'll think you don't like it. i'll take any reviews at all. even bad ones. i need to know where i fail. but no one tell me i suck and not say why. i can only fix it if i know what _it _is._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you guyz. your reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**thank you, lawandorderSVUismylife, 11Alexandria7, ladystabler,LehcarAllyson, edg15684. **_

_**To Bellatrix wannabe 89: i'm really sorry my story disappoints you :(. i appreciate that you told me why you didn't like it. This is my first fanfic and i think it's going well. i realise that a lot of people do "Olivia gets kidnapped!" but also a lot of people read them. obviously the intro wasn't too boring because you read it too. i will try to put more of Olivia's feelings into the story. i know that the note wasn't the best way for him to figure it out but it can't be the worst. i never intended to make Kathy a bad person. i like Kathy. i just like E/O more. I'm not going to start over. i put a lot of work into this story and other people seem to like it. Don't think that i'm not glad you reviewed because i am. i someone needed to tell me about what i did wrong, but could you try to find at least one good thing next time so that i don't feel too depressed **_

_**I know the ages of Elliott's kids are off so i thought i would give you the ages before people reviewed that they were wrong**_

**_Maureen- 15_**

**_Kathleen- 14_**

**_Lizzie and Dickie- 10_**

**_Elli- 2 _**

_**Disclaimer: i asked for it and was laughed at. so yah, i don't own svu. **_

**_Olivia's POV_**

I took a deep breath. Elliott would find me. Elliott had to find me. Now that my panic was under control I was able to notice my surroundings a little better. I was in a blue car with a man that looked like he was in his thirties. The man had had hair the color of rust and blue eyes. The car smelled majorly like beer and smoke.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a raspy tone. I really needed something to drink. "That's not any of your business. Here" The man handed me a bottle of water. I gratefully took a few gulps. "What are you going to do with me?" Why me? I've never met this man before in my life. "I'm going to hold you captive until they give me money." He laughed. Now I'm just confused. "Then why did you let me write to them and tell them not to find me?" I mean, wasn't that the point? The man laughed again. "I'm not stupid. I saw the 'secret message' you wrote to that Elliott guy. Not only are you a cop so they'll want to find you but now this Elliott guy will stop at no ends to find you." Great, I just lead Elliott into a trap. Just perfect.

**_Elliott's POV_**

The ride back to the precinct felt like an eternity. All I could think was that I should have been there to save her. I usually took her home before going to mine but we had a fight over some silly thing. I couldn't even remember what it was. If I never saw Olivia again, the last thing she heard me say was an angry insult that i never meant. I had to stop thinking that way. I would see her again. I had to.

When i walked into the precinct Kathy and the kids were already there. Kathleen and Maureen were the first to say anything. "Don't worry daddy we're going to find her." Maureen told me. "Yah daddy, it's ok." Kathleen tried to sound reassuring but really she sounded as scared as I was. "Daddy, I'm scared." The twins said at the same time. "Where is wivia?" Ellie asked in his tiny two year old voice. "Girls, I know we're going to find her. Liz, Dickie, its ok because I'm scared too. I don't know where Liv is buddy."I answered all their questions/statements as best as I could. Finally I looked at Kathy. She gave me a sympathetic look. "El honey, it's ok. We'll find her." She rubbed little circles into my back. I nodded a little. "Why don't you come home?" She asked. I shook my head. "I can't-" Captain interrupted me. "Elliott it's twelve o' clock at night. Go home. You won't do Olivia any good if your halve asleep tomorrow." Before I could complain he added "that's an order.

Later that night as I lay in bed, Kathy looked at me. "Do you love her?" she asked. I sighed. "Kathy, now is not the time." I couldn't do this right now. "I have a right to know." She pressed. "What would you say if I said I was?" I asked. "I would understand. If you were going to fall in love with anyone else, she is a great pick." That was a surprise. "I thought you hated Olivia." She laughed. "Look, I couldn't hate anyone who delivered my baby, besides all that was jealousy. After twelve years in a loveless marriage you're bound to fall in love and I'd be surprised if it weren't Olivia. First, that woman is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. She is truly the nicest woman I've ever met and, even though she obviously loves you she has never once tried to sleep with you. She would never hurt me or the kids that way, and I honestly don't think she deserves to be "the other woman". Second, as much I hate to admit it, she gets the better part of you. She gets to see you all the time. She is the only one who makes laugh the way you laugh, smile the way you smile, and only she can put that look in your eyes just by saying her name. Only you and she can communicate without words. Third, she's the only one who can calm you down just by touching your shoulder or saying 'please'." She finally took a breath. "Oh, and, you say her name in your sleep a lot." I laughed and laid down. "Kathy I'm sorry." I told her. "Elliott, the only thing I regret is not being able to put that look in your eyes and keeping us both in a marriage nether one of us wants." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.

**_Olivia's POV_**

****We were still in the car at two in the morning. We stopped at a gas station. "Play along or I really will hurt you." the man warned. I nodded. He took me in and wrapped his arms around me. He winked at the cashier as he pulled me in the direction of the bathroom. I giggled but inwardly rolled my eyes. He took me into the girl's room and locked the door. "Take that phone out of your shoe. We're going to make a little movie for your friends."

_**i love your reviews. even the bad ones. it makes me glad that even if you dont like it you took time to tell me what i did wrong.**_


End file.
